U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,128 discloses a parallelepipedic package for milk, juice or the like. The packaging material is supplied in the form of a web. The package is formed from the packaging material by folding the web to a tube by joining together the longitudinal edges of the web. The tube is thereafter filled with the intended contents and divided up in separate liquid containing units by providing narrow transverse sealing zones situated at a distance from each other along the tube. These transverse sealing zones will form a so-called sealing fin at the top and at the bottom of the final package. After the transversal sealing the packages are separated by cuts in the transverse sealing zones. Finally the package is formed to the final shape by folding. The additional material at the top and bottom of the package forms triangular lugs or flaps. At the bottom of the package the sealing fin is flat-laid along the bottom and the lugs are folded down under the bottom. At the top of the package the lugs are folded down along two opposing side surfaces and the sealing fin is thereby held in a flat laid position along the top of the package.
The above discussed package is provided with a tear-up opening arrangement, wherein the packaging material is pierced through along a perforated cut line which is situated alongside a base line of the sealing fin at the top of the package. The cut line is covered along the inside of the package by a thin plastic strip. The package is opened by lifting the lug from the side surface of the package and cutting or tearing along the perforated cut line. Once opened this kind of package offers no reclosability and must therefore be handled carefully to prevent spillage until all of the content has been consumed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,387 discloses a similar package manufactured in the same manner as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,128. U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,387 discloses however a different kind of opening arrangement. At the centre portion the perforation is formed along curved line. Since the perforation is folded at the centre with the perforation lines extending in parallel along the sealing fin it has been found that problems might occur with undesired tear propagation. The curved centre portion is said to avoid this kind of problems.
Also this package is opened by lifting the lug from the side surface of the package and tearing along the perforated line. Once opened this kind of package offers no reclosability and must therefore be handled carefully to prevent spillage until all of the content has been consumed.
Thus, the known packages suffers from the drawback that the offer no reclosability.
Moreover, the openings offered by the tear openings or the prior art are only relatively small openings.